


Poetic Justice

by medieval_scribe



Category: The Tudors
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medieval_scribe/pseuds/medieval_scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haiku of Anne's days at court.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poetic Justice

Dark eyes in fair face  
Like arrows, they pierce the soul.  
Yet, who lives, who dies? 

You cannot have me.  
Cheaply is not my heart won.  
Yet, who loves, who weeps?

Put her asunder!  
You, I will not share with her.  
Yet, who loses, who wins?

A babe's born this day.   
Our clever-eyed girl, so bonny.  
Yet, who leaves, who stays?

Fell winds blow about us.   
In a blink, my world's broken.  
Yet, who lies, who grieves?

The blade glints sharply.  
When it falls, 'tis not the end.   
For who dies still lives.


End file.
